Letters from Home
by B. A. Poe
Summary: For those in the Second War,one of the most important items for soldiers is letters from their loved ones. This is a collection of letters sent to soldiers on both sides.
1. Dear Daddy

Letters from Home 

_Summary: During the Second War, one thing that the soldiers value most are letters from home. This is a collection of different letters sent to different people in the heat of the battle, and on both sides. _

Chapter One: Dear Dad

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mommy's writing this letter for me, since I haven't learned how. When you get home, can you teach me? I would vewy much like learning how to write. ("Don't forget, Mommy, write everything persactly how I say it!") _

_Aunt Hermione is very sad wibout Uncle Ron. You tew Uncle Ron to come home vewy soon because Diana's vewy sad because her Mommy is sad wibout her daddy, and I miss him too. _

_Daddy, Sissy told me that you are fighting. Is that twu? You always told me its wrong to fight because you  might hurt somebody, and if you fight then that means that I can hit Sissy, right? _

_I miss you lotses, Daddy. Come home vewy soon. I love you as big as your cousin, Daddy._

_Misses you bunch,_

_Hanna Lillian Potter ("When will he get it, mommy? When?")_

------

_Dear Daddy,_

_When are you coming home? I really miss you, even though I'm at Hogwarts. It just feels so strange, knowing that you're not at home, that Viola's flying a lot further than normal. Not having you there at Christmas was really sad. You've always been a real part of Christmas, I guess. You're the only one who lets me get away with putting Puke Powder in Uncle Percy's soup, too._

_On to brighter things: Hanna's doing fairly well with Uncle Harry being gone. Diane misses you more than most of us combined, but she holds out okay until bedtime. _

_Gia and Rena are playing pranks more than ever. You should have seen the look on Snape's face when he saw that his dungeon was a swamp. _

_It's almost time for dinner, so I'd better go. Write back soon, Dad. I love you._

_Your Daughter,_

_Kat Weasley_

---

_Dear Father,_

_How are things on the front? Things are stable here. Lucian is crying a lot, but I'm handling it. Mum got me a new broom, a Firebolt 350x. _

_Your son,_

_Hannibal__ Malfoy_

_---_

_A/N_ You like? It's a tad angsty and sad, so have some tissues handy. Also, for future reference, Hanna is Harry's daughter, Kat is Ron's, and Hannibal is Draco's. Review and help me make this story better!

+Dela+


	2. Dear Son Part the First

Letters from Home

Chapter Two: Dear Son, Part the First

_Dear Ron and Harry, _

_I miss you both beyond what words can say. I hope that this letter finds you both in good conditions. Don't eat the fudge in one sitting, now, that would make you sick. _

_Ron, Hermione is doing…alright, I suppose. Diane misses you more than any of us combined. It's amazing how much emotion a 3 year old can have. Kat's doing marvelous in school; she's in the top of her class. It is a bit obvious who she got that trait from. _

_Harry, Ginny and Hanna are doing fantastic. Hanna painted a picture of you the other day. It showed you (with hair more like a mop than anything) in a business suit, and above the picture it said, "Come home, Daddy so you can be like this guy." It was funny, but sad as well. _

_Come home soon, both of you. I miss you so much, even with the trouble you used to get in to. _

_Love, _

_ Mum Weasley_

_---_

_Dear Neville,_

_How are things over there? I miss you terribly, Neville, even with all your clumsiness. Things are going alright here. Luna is about the size of a quaffle now and they know that it's going to be a girl. I'm going to be a great-grandmother!_

_I suppose you're wondering why I haven't mentioned your parents yet. Neville, see…they've gotten worse. The healers say they may never return to what they were before the attack on St. Mungo's. I am so sorry._

_I love you, Neville, and I'm very proud of you._

_Yours,_

_Gram_

_---_

_Dear Blaise,_

_Are you doing alright over there, dear? I miss you so very much, Blaise. _

_In case I don't get to tell you this, I need you to know something: I and your father are muggles, and we may not understand that a snitch is a ball, not a tattle-tale, and that _Alohamora _opens doors, but we do realize that it took guts to do what you did. From what I've gathered from the other parents, Malfoys are not to be crossed. Blaise, your decision may have saved us, and you, from total destruction. The Death Eaters would have found about your father and I, then they would kill all of us. Thank you for your sacrifice, Blaise. _

_Susan is doing wonderful, along with little Jack. He looks just like you, Blaise, except for Susan's hair. He said his first word yesterday: goo-gaa-ee-mooh. Susan and I agree that it means, "I love you and miss you, Daddy, so come home soon."_

_I love you,_

_Mother_

A/N- You like? You hate? Feedback is very important to an author, so that's why FF put up the Review feature! 


	3. Dear Brother Love Ginny

Letters from Home

Chapter Three   Dear Brother, Love Ginny

_Dear Ron, _

_I miss you more than anything can say. It seems like you were the only brother that was always there, and now you're… not. Don't let me get you down, though. _

_Hermione misses you more than I do, if that's possible. Come home soon, Ron. _

_Diane's doing great. Her ABC's are coming along nicely, and she loves playing with Hanna. You should see the two of them: Hanna rules the roost, and Diane follows along. To quote from a playtime hour: _

_Hanna: Come on, Di! Look, you get three rocks, and I'll get four. _

_Diane: Okay, Han-Han. (Grabs three rocks from Hanna's stash)_

_Hanna: No, Diane, look, you've got to org-e-nize them, like this! (Proceeds to show Diane the proper procedure)_

_It's very funny to watch._

_I miss you so much, brother, and we're all waiting on you. We can't lose another brother._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Ginny. _

_---_

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How are things over in __America__? We miss you so much here, especially Angelina and Katie. The babies are doing wonderful, and the healer says that you should have Fred Jr. and Katie the second popping out within a few weeks. _

_Fred: Angie wants to know if you think Edward is a good name, or if you like David better. I told her to go ahead and name it Oogibah Wahkiakum, but for some reason she didn't like it. _

_George: Katie likes the names Ingrid and Guenivere. She also wants to know which you like best. _

_We miss you more than ever now that Charlie's gone. WE are so glad you're moral officers and not in the battle. You told me in your last letter that the Yanks like British__ humour __better than their own. Well, the height of British humour is improvisation, right? Well, get some officers up there and make them act out scenes and whatnot! It'd be hilarious for everyone!_

_Come home very soon._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Ginny_

_---_

A/N~ Sorry about not updating soon, this thing called real life keeps getting in the way. Hope you like the two new chapters!


	4. Dear Husband

Letters from Home

A/N~ This chapter is more PG-13, so just be aware of that. 

Chapter Four   Dear Husband

_Dear Harry, _

_I miss you, Harry. Thanks be to God that nothing horrible has happened yet. I love you more than anyone, Harry, and I pray for you every night. Hanna caught me crying one night. Merlin, Harry, she was so upset, and she got mad at you for being away and making me cry. I explained to her that I just miss you, and not to be mad at you. I didn't add the part that I miss you more everyday, and the nights are lonely without you. Don't worry, though, love, I would wait for eternity for you. _

_Do you remember our first date? We went to the Three Broomsticks, and you knocked over the butterbeer, you were so nervous. Then we walked out, and the stars seemed to be glowing just for us, and the moon was so bright. Harry, I can't wait for you to get home. Damn Voldemort. Damn Him. He's torn apart so many families: the Bones, the Changs, the Thomas's, the Wood's, our family. If it weren't for Hanna, I'm not sure if I could just stay here and wait. _

_I love you so very much, Harry, and can't wait until you get home so I can prove it to you. _

_Love forever,_

_Ginny_

_---_

_Dear Ron, _

_Merlin, how long has it been since I last saw you, love? A year? A month? Eternity? The time has started to blur, Ron, and I'm scared. Scared for you, scared for Harry, scared for all the soldiers. When will the fighting end?_

_Diana and I are getting along. Your mum and Ginny have helped us a lot. Ron, Diana cries almost every night. We both miss you more than anyone could express with words. _

_Nights are cold and forlorn without you. I reach out to hold you—and the night greets me like a hunter to a stag. My entire being wants you back here, where you should be. I can wait forever for you, love, but forever is an awfully long time. _

_Come home soon, Ronald. I love you like no one ever could._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Dear Fred,_

_How are things in the __US__ of A? We miss you lots over here. Katie and I are doing fine, considering were a little less than nine months pregnant. So, you like David better? I've decided that little One's name will be David Oliver Weasley. Naming him Oliver could be the least we could do for Wood's memory. _

_Katie's decided on Guenivere Astrid, so if you want to give George a head's up, then feel free. Just remember, I didn't tell you. _

_Fred, I love you so much. I can't wait till little __Davie__'s__ born. I hope he looks just like you, except with brown eyes. Go ahead and start acting polite to your CO so you can get that fourteen-day pass. I know it'll be hard not to play pranks for a week, but try and restrain yourselves. _

_I miss you, and little David will too, I'm sure._

_Loving you always,_

_Angelina_

_---_

_Dear George, _

_Merlin, it seems like eternity ago that you were shipped out, away from the fighting, thank the Lord in Heaven. Little Girl is doing fantastic, Dr. Isaac says that she should come out within the month. I've decided on a name: Guenivere Astrid. You can pick a (reasonable) nickname. Merlin knows I wouldn't want to be called Guenivere all my life. _

_Things are going fairly well here. Hermione misses Ron a lot, and its getting to her. She has Diana, though, so she's not near as bad as she could be. _

_George, do you remember my first Quidditch match? How I could barely catch the quaffle for looking at you? That's how I feel now, even. My eyes and heart are glued to you, love, and always will be. _

_Counting down the days, _

_Katie_

_---_

_Dear Justin, _

_ This is probably the hardest letter I've ever had to write. Justin, just remember that I tried. _

_I realize that I said I would wait for you, and I meant it then. But I've found another. He's just as kind and loving as you, but Justin… Merlin this is so hard… I can't wait. Him and I are getting married in four weeks. I can't keep on like this. I needed you, and you weren't there. He was. I'm so unhappy that it had to end like this, but things happen, and my heart can't keep on loving you when he's here and you're there. _

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Hannah Abbott-McMillan _

A/N~ The daily dose of angst has been supplied. I'm so sorry, Justin, but no story about letters is complete without a Dear John letter! So, do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know in a review!


	5. Dear Deceased

Letters from Home

A/N~ This is the cry-sob-use-up-ten-Kleenex-boxes chapter, so be warned. 

Chapter Five     Dear Deceased 

_Dear Charlie, _

_I guess its stupid to right you now that you're… you know, but it might help ease the pain some. At least, that's what Luna said. _

_Charlie, why did you volunteer to go to __Wales__? You knew Voldemort was there, and gathering strength and you went anyway. You knew that you might be killed, and you went. Charlie, why couldn't you have let Jim go? He was an only child, Charlie, and you had all six of us, plus six in-laws. And Mercy? Mercy was overwhelmed, Charlie. She wanted to be with you so bad that she took her life, Charlie! For you! _

_Mum thought you were insane for working with dragons in __Romania__. She cried every time you were in the hospital, every time we might not see you again. Charlie, she was ruined when she found out about you. Percy still wasn't talking to us after so many years and it was like losing a second son when we lost you. When he found out, he came back to us, but at what price? Should we lose a brother to gain one? _

_I'm crying now, and Hanna's probably going to wake up soon. I still love you, Charlie, and always will. When another baby comes, we will name him Charles, but you will be the one and only Charlie. _

_Ginny_

_---_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I've been writing letters to you since I was at Hogwarts, but then I had some hope of getting a reply one day. Now I just write out of habit. _

_Maybe you're out of your misery. I don't know, maybe you are worse than before. But you're still gone. No more silly candy wraps for presents, no more wild rages where you think I'm Voldemort. I would gladly trade in a million wild rants for you to be alive. _

_Gram told me that you had gotten worse after the Attack, but I didn't realize how dire it was until the letter came form St. Mungo's. They only send you a letter for three reasons: Someone's better, someone's drastically worse, or someone dies. I got two letters in three weeks, Mum. _

_Dad, they told me that you passed away first. I wasn't too surprised; you tried to protect Mum and me, so you got the worst of the blow. I used to wonder sometimes why you did it, but now I understand: If I and Mum had a fraction of a chance of living because you protected us, you would have died in a heartbeat. I know because if Luna were ever in trouble, I wouldn't even think about it. _

_The strange thing was, Mum, that you seemed to realize he was gone. You would look over and sigh, then look at me and grin. In a few weeks you were gone too. _

_I'm sorry that you're gone, but I realize that had it been any different, the Loss would have hurt more. __If you were sane, and had been in St. Mungo's during the Attack… __Merlin knows what would have happened. So, in a way, your lives prepared me for your death. _

_I realize now that I've come to terms with the demons that your illness presented. Don't worry, though, Mum and Dad,__ Bellatrix Lestrange__ will _not_ get away for hurting, destroying, and murdering so many families. _

_I hope that wherever you are, you're proud. _

_Love always, _

_Neville_

_---_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Even after so many years, it hurts to think about you. I believe that this letter is a way of coming to terms. _

_Sirius, when Lily and James hooked up, we were really the only two Marauders left. Peter was all to often in tutoring lessons, and even when he wasn't, we know now that he wasn't really a Marauder. We hung out, and for the first time in seven years, I realized you were more than a flirtatious,__ mischievous__ prankster that would get into trouble for the fun of it all. You became the closest thing to a best friend I've ever had. _

_Then summer and Lily and James' wedding came. They got married and had Harry, while I was searching for a job. The bigotry I had occasionally felt at Hogwarts had come out at me full force. Then on Friday nights we would go get drunk and curse our brains out at the narrow-minded, intolerant, biased freaks that wouldn't hire me because of my condition. _

_Then James, Lily, and Harry went into hiding. You were the Secret-Keeper, so I wasn't worried about them at all. _

_Halloween struck with a vengeance. _

_I was overwhelmed. My friend from school, my buddy, had betrayed one friend and killed another. That couldn't be the Sirius I knew. But (as it seemed) it was. _

_A few years later I got a job at Hogwarts. And I found out you were innocent. That one moment was… enlightening to say the least. You met Harry for the first time since he was a baby. _

_Then you lived two more years, and were murdered. Murdered by the filth of Bellatrix Lestrange. Your cousin. Your… family. No, she's not family. I am family. Harry is family. James was family. Bellatrix and Peter are traitors. _

_On the anniversary of your death, I can't help but think of the things we could have done. But, then I realize that were you are now is so much better than what you could ever find here. _

_Your friend till the end of the age, _

_Remus _

A/N~ So sad. I almost started to cry when I was writing it. 

Kudos and thankfulness for all my reviewers! *MWAHH!* I am eternally grateful! 


	6. Dear Son, Part the Second

Letters from Home

A/N~ I know this hasn't been updated in a while, but more coming soon! Another sad chapter, so get out the tissues. 

Chapter Six        Dear Son, Part the Second

_Dear Ron, _

_          How are things in __Romania__? Mum and I are doing okay, and my knee is getting quite better. The healers say I should be able to walk in a few weeks. _

_Is Harry doing alright? I know Ginny's especially worried about him. Hermione worries about you, too, you know._

_Ron, I'm sitting at the kitchen table right now, and it just hit me that I might never get to say this to you:_

_You make me proud, Ron. You've withstood more in your first five years of Hogwarts than most adults face in one lifetime. You were loyal to us, even when Death Eaters__ tortured __you. Ron, you've been a wonderful father, and have loved Hermione with all you know how. I'll miss you when it's my time, Ron, and I hope that that's a long time from now. Remember us back home when you're down, and maybe we'll cheer you up when the going gets tough._

_Please stay out of trouble, and come home safe. _

_Yours,_

_Dad.___

_---_

_Dear Dean, _

_          I realize that I've not written in ages, but now's better than never. _

_How are you and Seamus doing? Mum told me to tell you that Parvati's fit to burst now, and little Dean and Parvati should be popping out any day now. Oh, blimey, Dean, I almost forgot: Parvati's got twins! The midwitch says that it's a girl and a boy. Parvati wants to know if you like the names Jacob and Theresa. _

_Dean, we miss you over here, and unless something in that head of yours is messed up, then you miss is as well. Please try to come home soon. I miss having a son. _

_Love, _

_Dad _

_---_

_Dear Harry, _

_You might wonder why I'm writing this letter when we're only two camps over. However, some things are said better in letters. _

_Harry, I have two things that I wish to say to you tonight. The first is, I will miss you when the fighting is over. You have been like a son to me, and I hope that I have been something of a father, or at least a well-loved great uncle. Enclosed is a copy of my last will and testament. In it you will find that I have left you a great number of my things. I trust that you will evenly distribute them between your children, or at least that they share it among themselves. Oh, and please don't let Minerva know that I gave you the Marauder's Map with the improvements on it. Whether I am dead or not, she will more than likely be very upset with me. _

_The second is that I will probably die tonight at __seven o'clock__. Harry, you know what this means. Come prepared with the spell, and anything else you might need. We will not loose. _

_Voldemort is has been waiting on us, and when we come, he will not forget us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus _

A/N~ So, you like? Huggles to all my reviewers! 

Remember, if you like my story, or have suggestions to make it better, then what good does it do if you don't tell me in a review?


End file.
